


Damsel In Distress

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [17]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick gets sleep paralysis one night and thinks someone's in his house...and that someone is Greg.





	Damsel In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the talks on tumblr of nick and greg giving each other house keys, written on my lunch break

His eyes shot open at the distant sounds of clicking. He cursed through a shallow, shaky breath, he was just starting to fall into a dream when he could have sworn he heard somebody call his name.

He sat up, allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness and search for any foreign intruders that may have caused such a disturbance. After a few moments, his heart fell back into his chest and his body fell back onto the bed.

He shut his eyes, tried to forget about the clicking—perhaps it was part of the dream he was startled out of. He tried to paint a more desired image in his head to fall asleep to, like bird watching in the park.

Perhaps it was this over-concentration that caused him to miss the silent shuffling through the house, the door creeping open, a ray of light shining on his body—which manifested as the sun beating hard onto his dream-body.

The sound of cascading water was his first indication that something was not right, however, because he was watching birds in a flat landscape with no waterfalls in sight.

His eyes snapped open, but he couldn’t sit up, paralyzed in fear, his muscles painfully contracted. He strained his eyes to look at the edges of his peripheral vision, see what the sudden source of light and sounds of water was coming from.

_No, no, no, no_

Sleep paralysis _and_ an intruder in his house. An intruder that decided to take a shower, apparently. Or perhaps one that had already dismembered Nick while he was sleeping, and he was being cursed with consciousness having to continue to live through it all. Maybe his body was in such shock it had gone numb.

The corners of his eyes burned as a bit of saliva drooled out of his lips., which were trembling. Movement. He watched his fingers twitch as he tested the limits of his paralyzed body. He threw a numb hand at the phone on his nightstand, grateful that it wasn’t knocked off in the process.

Waking fingers covered in a thousand pins pressed the buttons as quickly as possible, he drew the ringing phone to his face and gulped down a rising scream. He needed to be clear and concise in his message.

“Hello?” A perfectly awake, but weary voice answered.

“Greg…s’me…”

“Yeah, man, I saw the caller ID, what’s wrong?”

“Some…nnnn housssse,” Nick slurred.

“What?”

“Some…one…house.”

The light against the wall spread wider, a shadow emerged from the center. Some sort of sound escaped his body, high pitched, perhaps a whimper?

“Turn around.” Greg’s voice was amplified, sounded much closer than just emitting through the speaker in his phone.

“C-can’t…”

Greg hung up, and Nick wanted to jump out of his skin as a hand pressed against his shoulder, rolling him over.

“Hey, it’s me, it’s okay,” Greg’s voice soothed a wave of relief over his body. A half groan, half laugh escaped Nick’s body. “You gave me a key, remember? Didn’t wanna wake you.”

Nick’s legs sank down, intensifying the dual Charlie-horse as Greg scampered into bed. He sat Nick up, his body shuddered and tensed, but relaxed as Greg embraced him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” the routine words of comfort as Nick’s body melted from constriction, as Greg ran a hand through his hair, as Nick wiped the drool, sweat and tears off his face.

“Do you…want me to give the key back?” Greg asked cautiously as Nick kicked the blanket off in furious embarrassment.

“No, jus’…just gimme a heads up, next time.”

He sighed, rubbed the shadows out of his sight.

“Besides, you’re gonna need it if you really do need to save me,” Nick quipped, in attempt to lighten the mood.

“Oh come on, we both know you _never_ need saving,” Greg smiles sarcastically. “Did you drink enough water today?”

“Says the guy who still eats instant ramen on a daily basis. And no, I probably didn’t.”

A beat, before Greg cleared his throat, Nick licked his lips.

“Since you’re awake…There’s plenty of water in the shower, you know,” Greg suggested, rubbing a hand down Nick’s thigh.

“Lead the way.”

“Anything for my damsel in distress.”


End file.
